Accidents Happen
by Elmowantweed
Summary: "why did you do it?" Bill asked glaring at Ashley "Do what?" she answered this boy was getting on her last nerve "why did you hit tom with a car!" he yelled tears racing down his face "what are you talking about kaulitz?" *Tokio Hotel*
1. Chapter 1

A/N I wanted to post the **Beginning **of my new story on Tom and Bill's Birthday and I don't own Tokio Hotel

A girl with cherry red hair and purple eyes that would dart around the room. Coffee overwhelmed her nose she hated it star bucks. what a stupid store but after walking all most everywhere in the city she had. to sit somewhere and star bucks of all places. she inhaled deeply before picking up her black bag slinging it. over her shoulder taking a second glance at her outfit it was just some black ripped up skinny jeans and a blue plaid shirt she shook her head running into the door pushing it open.

she walked down the familiar street that was known as love road. she ran up on to a lawn sitting next to the pine tree some things never change she thought. smiling she lived here she whole life she knew this city inside and out her smile fell. when she saw a man with jet black cornrows a white shirt with a red plaid shirt slung over he wore some shades and looked like he had a lip ring his head turned to her he smirked but kept. walking glaring she opened her mouth about to yell but suddenly a black ford focus fish tailed. around the corner it seemed to be driving at top speed blue and red lights came from behind it. two cop cars drafting it the focus turned to the kids hitting the man.

"That's what you get kaulitz!" a woman yelled from inside the car than driving off.

the girl sat there trying to piece everything together she watched as the cop cars drove off ignoring. what just happened reality finally sunk in she screamed searching her pockets pulling out a black berry rushing. to the young man his eyes were shut and seemed not to be breathing she started to cry. slamming her hand into the phone.

"A guy just got hit by a car on 254 love road!"She cried as she watched the man hoping she dident just watch a guy die in front of her or dying.

"What's your name?" the woman replied.

"Ashley swan" she said she heard a scuff on the other side. of the line Ashley bit the sides her cheeks from saying anything.

"Alright we will send a ambulance over there" the woman said in monotone than hang up Ashley felt like throwing her phone at the street. she didn't even car if the guy was dead what if he was some famous kid or something like that?

XxxXxxXxxX.

"This must be hard to see your boyfreind like this" a nurse said from behind the girl they were at the hospital she

Couldn't see the man for the fact that she didn't know him and wasn't going to lie just to see him

"I remember back in the days when James and me would..." the ignored the old woman talking about her younger days and who was James? She thought

"I'm not his girlfriend, I don't even know the man I just saw him get hit by a car half an hour ago" Ashley said cutting the old hag off

"But you care about him" she replied

"Because i don't want to see a man die in front of my eyes thank god he's still alive!" she shouted back the old nurse was getting on her nerves she just smiled walking away

XxxXxxXxxX

"Where's tom he should be back from his photo shoot by now!" A man with short light brown hair and icy blue eyes yelled running a hand though his hair

"i have a bad feeling about this" a other man said standing up he wore a light grey shirt that had a mouth with fangs coming out of the corners and some dark grey pants he paced back in froth thinking up what could have happened to his brother

"don't worry bill i bet it just took a little longer" a other man with short blond hair said lifting a ear bud putting it back in after talking tapping his hands to the beat bill shook his head

"I don't know gustav i don't know"

Suddenly a other man with long brown hair stormed in picking up a black remote pointing it to the TV

"Hey bill watch this" he said turning the TV on it was last on the news all eyes went on gustav but the brunette rolled his eyes swathing the channel

"on other news recently there was a hit and run at love road the suspect is a girl?" the woman said taking a closer look at the paper "with red hair and purple eyes? Anyway the victim is identified as tom kaulitz from tokio hotel..."Bill walked over and shut off the TV Tom's dead? He thought sadly covering his face with his hands


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I Would like to Thank**

**_TokioUndead483_**

**And**

**_smileycentral234_**

**__****For the Reviews**

** And like last time Don't Own Tokio Hotel** _(Now on with the story!)_

"Bill I bet He's not dead" Gustav said from where he was thinking if he should comfort him or not he decided not to it was safer that way

"But how would you know that for all you know he could be dead!" he screamed tears running down his face smearing his makeup

"Gustav just shut up" the brunette said, Gustav glared

"You should to Georg "he said putting his earphones back on the same man with short brown hair came in the room he set down his cell phone grinning earning a glare from bill

"How can you be smiling when tom's dead!" he yelled throwing his hands in the air

"Bill clam down I found out were tom is and he's alive!" he praised bill still glared not buying it

"David if this is one of you're sick jokes I swear to god you're a dead man" Bill warned anger raising within him

"I'm not kidding he's at the local hospital come on we'll go there right now" he said walking out the room Bill rolled his eyes staying where he was he was he was stubborn and not going to give up so easily it might be some joke

"No" David hit his head against the wall and Georg just laughed at the sight of his manager but it wasn't like it was the first time

He remembered when they were planning the humanoid tour there was a lot of stress head banging there hours passed by slowly as bill sat on the love seat arms crossed glared daggers at the poor coffee table

"You know what Bill go ahead and think your brothers dead! Okay but gustav and I are going to see our best friend!" Georg yelled irritated by bill he grabbed Gustav by the arm and dragged him out of the room Bill sighed walking o the bather room and fixing his makeup following Georg and Gustav who were waiting at the elevator

"Took you long enough" Gustav mumbled already in the metal box Georg smirked walking in the elevator as well Bill rolled his eyes what did he get himself into?

XxxXxXxxX

"Yes mister kaulitz is right here" the young nurse said walking down the white halls that reeked of medicine she opened a door going inside Bill hurried in not caring about his friends at the moment she opened the curtains ignoring the broken man in the bed Bill carefully stepped over to his brothers bed

"Tom..."Bill said in a sad voice tom was in a full body cast right now he was asleep he would have broke down in tears right there but he tried to be strong he took a seat by the bed looking at his shoes Georg and Gustav stalked in immediately they felt the tension they just stood near the door watching the nurse walk over to the front of the bed taking out a clip broad

"well it looks like tom is ...alive but close to dead he's unconscious" she flipped though the papers to read off more but Georg cut her to it

"but will he be able to play guitar?" he asked Gustav jammed his elbow in his side to tell him to just shut up the nurse looked though the papers like she did before

"yeah a year after he wakes up" she said walking out

"wake up!" Georg yelled earning another elbow on the side

"he's not going to wake up like that Georg he's basically trapped in his own mind" Gustav hissed

"look you sacred bill away!" Georg said noticing a missing tall skinny man

xXXxxXXx

"hey!" Bill called running to the nurse

"what?" she snapped turning around bill stopped where he was

"i was just wondering do you know who brought him in?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck giving the young woman a shy smile

"uh...No all i know is that she has red hair and i think blue eyes" it sounded more like a question than a statement bill nodded turning around

"wait! Her name started with an A um...Ashley! but that's all she told us" the nurse said in a sad voice walking away Bill paced back thinking a girl of any age with red hair and blue eyes he had to find her but how?


	3. Chapter 3

"Forgot the key?"

Ashley smiled throwing her empty sour patch kids bag on the ground it felt like hours till her aunty came home she shut the white door taking off her shoes than falling on the lumpy love seat she heard a squeak but ignored it and turned on the T.V

"Hey Aunty Can you grab me a Dr. Pepper?" she yelled surfing the channels just than the seat stared to move Ashley laughed a bit digging herself into the blanket more a low growl was heard just than a head popped out from underneath the blanket

"Ashley what the hell go sit over there!" the girl yelled pointing at the floor Ashley smirked shaking her head

"Nope this is was you get for not opening the door for me!" she yelled back hitting the girl upside on the head

"Ashley, Miranda" there aunty said in a low voice setting the Dr. Pepper on the coffee table Ashley glared at Miranda she did the same

"But she left me out there in the sun for hours!"Ashley over exaggerated Miranda opened her mouth but Ashley went on again "Look I'm wearing black pants! In the sun! I'm not used to this! And it's January! I'm used to downing myself in heavy coats just to take out the garbage! I'm not like her I haven't lived in the down south near the ocean! I'm used to living up north in the cold..." Her voice trailed as she watched her aunty and sister walk away she rolled her eyes picking up the remote turning off the mute

"In other words guitarist for tokio hotel..." she sighed

"Miranda That Japanese band is on T.V" she yelled taking a sip of her soda

"There a German band! Ashley we've been through this before Ger-man" Miranda said treating her like a baby Ashley rolled her eyes and pointing at the T.V Miranda gasped snatching the remote from Ashley turning up the volume as the screen moved to some guy on the street

"Tom kaulitz was hit by a car at this spot just a few hours ago when we went to talk to the manager of the Band we got nothing but luckily we got a few girls that saw the accident" he gave the microphone to a girl she had blond hair and blue eyes "yeah Me and my sister were walking our dog down the street like normal than we saw tom running down the street but stopped to check me out right after this car went really fast from around the corner and hit him if it wasn't for me he would be dead" she said chewing on her gum grinning away Ashley rolled her eyes what a girl she thought

"Do you know who hit him?" the reporter asked the girl frowned and Ashley scoffed she was so fake only if they knew what really happened Miranda hit her not breaking her glare at the screen

"No i don't all i saw was a girl i think with red hair and purple eyes she wore a plaid shirt and some black jeans" she said looking at the ground Miranda looked at her sister who sat up swinging the thin door open storming down the stairs on the street she saw the camera and the two slim standing there

"There that's the girl that hit tom! She tried to kill him!" the girl yelled pointing at her

"No don't you even try that kid! Look i didn't hit tom or whatever his name is this kid is lying to you! And you're stupid enough to fall for it he was walking! Down the street not running i didn't even see you! It wasn't just some car it was a black ford focus that was chased by a police car that didn't even care about him!" Ashley screamed throwing her hands up just than Miranda was standing beside her arms crossed the reporter was on the phone and the girl was glaring at Ashley what did i get myself into she thought as the sound of sirens was in the distance


	4. Chapter 4

Bill sat near his brother's bed Georg and Gustav went to the cafeteria he looked at the floor every minute felt like an hour every hour felt like a day every day felt like a month. To anyone else it's been two day to Bill it's been forever he missed his voice the voice he wouldn't hear till he woke up Bill sighed taking a glance at his brother he looked so lifeless not that bill looked any different he had dark rings under his eyes that were desperately covered with makeup his skin was dulled out and pale like that was possible

"Bill" a hoarse voice whispered bill's head snapped towards his brother's bed he talked! Bill thought happily jumping out of the plastic chair getting a nurse

"He talked!" he yelled pointing at his brother's bed the nurse looked at all the instruments

"He looks the same way he did 15 minutes ago" she said clearly annoyed

"No he just talked Listen to me!" Bill shouted at the nurse who was looking at her nails

"Look i think you should leave for the day" she said monotone not breaking her gaze at her nails she took a seat near the door dropping her hand on the arm rest now she was looking at bill smiling a bit

"What I'm not leaving" he said crossing his arms looking at his twin she stood up walking to the door

"Dan, Logan!" she shouted looking at bill smirking a bit than looked at the two 6 foot 5 guys that walked in they looked like Georg but taller and more scary Bill stood his ground crossing his arms

"This is going to be fun" one said picking up Bill singing him over his shoulder walking out of the room

"Hey!" He yelled punching the man in the arm he stopped

"Logan" the other man said warning in his voice Logan just kept on walking Dan behind him Logan smirked as they were outside Logan threw bill on the ground rubbing is hands together than walking inside

Bill sat there at least the media didn't know where tom was staying he thought grimly walking to his car he drove off to the hotel it was so silent it hurt Last time he can remember being in his car was with his brother He parked the car walked in the hotel ignoring the media and their comments of coarse someone told they were staying here he stood in the elevator and stalked off to his suite he sat on the love seat turning on the T.V it was still on that gossip channel

"...kaulitz was hit by a car at this spot just a few hours ago when we went to talk to the manager of the Band we got nothing but luckily we got a few girls that saw the accident" He handed the microphone to a girl with blond hair Bill sat up looking at the screen "yeah Me and my sister were walking our dog down the street like normal than we saw tom running down the street but stopped to check me out right after this car went really fast from around the corner and hit him if it wasn't for me he would be dead" Bill raised the volume

"Do you know who hit him?" the reporter asked Bill moved forward a bit this was the information he needed

"No i don't all i saw was a girl i think with red hair and purple eyes she wore a plaid shirt and some black jeans" Bill was now glaring at the screen suddenly a girl that fitted the description perfectly ran on screen the belong smiled but plastered a face of terror over it

"There that's the girl that hit tom! She tried to kill him!" she cried pointing at her the other girl shook her head glaring at the blond the screen cut somewhere else

"That's been repeated for the past half an hour" Bill jumped it see Georg sitting beside him

"Why are you here?" Bill said annoyed why he couldn't just be alone

"It was gustav!" he shrieked running out of the room

"You idiot!" Gustav yelled from the other side of Bill chasing after Georg Bill looked at the screen thinking of where the girl was held maybe i could interrogate her he thought grinning


	5. Chapter 5

Ashley stood in the small jell cell which she called a cage

"I should have just kept my big mouth shut" she mumbled crossing her arms leaning on the cement wall this was one of the worst places to be

A guard opened the cell she bolted out of it making a bee line for the exit door before the guard took hold of her arm dragging the opposite direction

they were now in the first room she was in it had blue walls with grey seats in front of her was a man that towered over her she felt the butterflies but not in a good why she felt sick to her stomach she gripped her hand on her stomach her knees weakened a bit she leaned on the wall looking up over all the noise going on you could still hear her heavy breathing the man smirked taking her to a white room it was just both of them Ashley looked at the ground she knew him Bill Kaulitz. The Bill Kaulitz she just threw him a smile which made him frown he took a seat at a small white table Ashley followed and sat across from the young man. She looked at the table nervously she would take a glance at him

"Why did you do it?" Bill asked glaring at Ashley

"Do what?"She asked this boy was getting on her last nerves

"Why did you hit tom with a car!" he yelled tears racing down his face

"What are you talking about Kaulitz?" she asked her voice raising in each word she stood out slamming her hand on the table right in front of him this was one of the worst days of her life she got locked out of her house, saw a guy almost die in front of her, got some fake frame her of trying to kill him, and know his brother is going all diva on her She glared daggers at him

"I said why did you try to kill my brother!" he screamed standing up they were both in each others face

"It was a hit and run but i didn't hit him i wasn't even in a car! Bill you got to listen to me! When tom wakes up ask him he'll know what happened" Bill's face turned red you could see the steam shot from his ears Ashley took a step back

"Don't you ever talk about tom again!" he barked throwing the table against the wall Ashley ran for the door but stopped when bill yanked her over to him "ever" he whispered harshly in to Ashley's ear than throwing her away from him Ashley wiped the look of terror off her face stepping closer to him

"Tom kaulitz" she said smirking Bill growled before running to her she laughed

"Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, TOM!" she screamed as she was tackled to the floor she laughed but cut it short at bill's glare

"DON'T! - i know ever say your brothers name again blah blah blah" she said cutting off bill he just frowned a bit his brown eyes boring into hers

"Why?" he whispered more softly tears daring to spill and they dared he got off of Ashley sitting beside her she sat there not knowing what to say why she thought looking at the moody man why, why was he crying over his brother he was going to wake up well she had to go to court to prove what really happened she placed her hands on her forehead

"You know what I hit him Bill so go and yell and have a tantrum okay" she said getting up she had enough of this so might as well just play along bill looked up he just walked to the door opening it with a key than walked out leaving her alone, she stared at the door he just left? She thought as the guards ran in handcuffing her pushing her till she got in the cell again how long she was going to be here she sighed looking at the cement floor she lied down on the small dirty bed looking up she fell asleep

XxxXxxX

"If bill is as mad as he looks than it will be a piece of cake to break him" Someone whispered in the bushes near the police office it watched as two guys drag a girl to one of their cars suddenly a phone rang it picked it up

"What" the voice was harsh

"Ashley if you don't answer this phone than I'm going..." it shut the phone laughing this was going to be easy...

I know It's short but I'll try to make the next chapter longer :D


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**I don't own Tokio Hotel **

"I hate you, I hate you, i hate you..." Ashley repeated as the guards drove her down the dirt path it was midnight and the awful small of puke was lingering in the car. She looked out the window all she saw was hills and dead plants though the barred window her eyes flickered to the two men that were having a conversation which she couldn't hear cause there was a glass widow that stood in-between them. She looked at her cuffs the damn guard put them on to tight if she moved her wrist a surge of pain went up her arm she hissed under her breath pulling her hand more upward till she saw a bit of blood cursing she kicked the seat in front of her earning a glare from the driver she smiled sickly sweet before the car stopped. she looked around to see a huge cement wall that barb wire on the top and they were three gates ahead that had two armed men she sank in to her seat why did she have to make a big speech? she thought.

"ready?" one of the guys asked he had short black greasy hair and glazed brown eyes she looked at him with disgust he shot her a small smile showing off his yellow teeth she held back a gag before looking away

"oh please she won't even last two minutes" the other man exaggerated he kept his eyes on the road he had a buzz cut you could see some blond hair sticking out from Ashley's point of view it reminded her of the small play-dough barber shop toy she had when she was a kid her hand rolled into fists as she glared at him greasy looked back

"oh you got chica mad" he said amused by what was going on she glared at him and he gave her a smile making her almost puke she looked away trying to hold it back they drove up to the first gate the guard asked what was going on greasy answered for oh I'm so tough he drove to the second gate the guy told them to get out of the car to make sure Ashley wasn't holding any weapons to kill or try to escape

Ashley rolled her eyes if she tried to escape and the plane went though perfectly where would she go? she had no idea where she was and how far she was from a town or city. one thing for sure she wasn't going to starve her self for how long just to get out of jail. it wasn't a big deal she was only going to stay there for a week till she would have her first trail and she would be able to plead innocent. She got pushed back in the car then it drove to the last gate

"what no put on your seatbelt? I thought you were cops." she asked raising an eyebrow flashing the two a smile the two ignored her and talked to the last guy she watched as the red/yellow gate raised the butterflies in her stomach grew the wiped the smile off her face jail... This was the last place her mother would want to hear what was she going to do write a letter saying:

_"Dear mom,_

_I just wanted to say the last two days have been great I got to see Miranda again oh and I'm in jail cause i got framed for attempt of murder my trail is next week _

_oh and i got some crazy guy thinking i tried to kill his brother talk about mood swings any who _

_Love you long time,_

_Ashley" _

Ashley laughed think about what her mom would say if she really wrote that she would probable freak out and get the fastest flight to L.A as fast as she could and come to visit me just to give me a long speech talking about how she should have never forced the trip on her and if she didn't i would still be in cold Canada Ashley thought smiling

* * *

"Tom your a dead man!" Bill yelled

Tom ran out of his room down the stairs holding on to his baggy pants and hat bill chased him lifting up the pink dress a bit Tom laughed looking back at him bill's short hair was put in to three pigtails and wore long pink gown it had tons of frills and pulls and rhinestones and blue eyeshadow rimmed his eyes and bright pink lip stick tom laughed running into a park jumping in a bush he watched a guy wolf whistled as bill ran by tom smirked waiting till he was out of sight than ran back home

"what did you do to bill" his mom said it seemed like every day the same thing would happen tom would pull a prank and they would either be fighting or chasing each other

Tom jumped a bit as he walked inside

"nothing" it sound more like a question then ever she rolled her eyes taking out some items

"really cause i found these in your room" she said pointing to her make up,a opened package of hair elastics, and a box filled with paper tissue flowing out of it she raised an eyebrow

"whatever Were running out of food so I'm going to go shopping to Don't fight with your brother!" she yelled walking out of the door then there was a shriek than some mumbling before the click of her high heels toned down

then door slammed open tom snickered it was bill but stopped as he tackled him

"your dead to me!" he screamed throwing his fists at him as tom tried his best to block each blow

Tom crawled to the coffee table in one swift movement grabbed the closest object hit his brother on the head with it to bills luck it was only a thin book about cooking.

Bill laughed taking a glass plate smashing it over toms head Tom smirked running up the stairs bill following tom went into bills room gabbing the only black eyeliner he saw

"stop or the makeup gets it!" he said walking to the bath room holding it on top of the toilet tom loosened the grip a bit making the liner tip a bit. Bill stayed still, so Tom dropped them in the toilet flushing them down

"whats wrong with you! You love makeup!" Tom shouted out in anger Bill laughed

"i got more eye liner knowing you, you would brake them, throw them out, burn them if we got in a fight so i got more and i highly doubt you would..." Bill stopped talking as tom brushed by him going back in his room Bill sighed and followed his twin

"they got so be some where!" Tom shouted trowing all of bills stuff every where bill leaned on the door frame smirking as tom ran from side to side

"i found one!" Bill shook his head he had five now only three tom ran to the bathroom flushing it down the toilet

"found one and a half!" bill laughed one and a half? tom came back staring at the ground as he walked past bill he laughed he was never going to find the last one bill patted tom on the head before walking down stairs bill dung his hand in one of the ruffles taking out the last eye liner he had he stuck in in his hair tom would never look there bill grinned eying the gummy bear package on the coffee table

* * *

**A/N(Yes again): **

**I could not describe the dresses for the life of me so if you want heres the link **

**http:/farm4(dot)static(dot)flickr(dot)com/3482/3313105394_00bd092375(dot)jpg**

**_(dot)= ._**

**and the last part was what tom was thinking of and he is still sleeping just if you were confused **

**Oh and yea! long chapter!...well more like a failed long chapter but It's longer! **


	7. Chapter 7

Bill fidgeted in his chair he fixed his hair for the millionth time

"Good luck" said a woman making the man jump out of his chair he got back up his head snapped to where the voice was glaring at the girl but stopped when he noticed who she was Miranda Ashley's sister he asked her why she would turn on her sister like she was her answer "she hurt my Tomi"

The door slammed open with a BOOM! His eyes shifted to the door Ashley was being pushed to her seat her hair was dulled out and her eyes were empty she looked dead ahead George and Gustav sat behind him some other people yelled at her

"Order in the court!" the judge shouted from her high chair everyone shut up bill looked behind him again to see a girl in a orange pants a white tank top and sunglasses her brown hair was in a pony tail and was leaning on the wall she looked at him than at Ashley she frowned than ran out bill looked forward again confused

XxxXxxX

"I here by find Ashley...guilty of attempt of murder and will be one year to death row" the judge announced

bill smirked looking at Ashley her face was stricken with horror and hung her head down then a girl went up to her and told her something she nodded bill narrowed his eyes it was that girl from earlier he got up and stalked over to them but Georg held him back than gustav the guards grabbed Ashley shoving her out of the room the one girl looked at bill one more time smirking them ran out as everyone crowded him as her tried to break free from everyone's grip

"You have to get her!" he yelled but everyone's talking downed out his voice he felt like a was in slow motion like in the movies he finally broke free running to the door pushing them open his head turned from side to side making sure he wasn't over looking anything

"Well it seems that Cinderella left her glass slipper" he whispered picking up an old cell phone it was grey and had dried mud on it he examined then slipped it in his jean pocket

"Hey what was that about?" Miranda asked

"Nothing he looked around she was gone "hey do know who's this is?" he handed her the phone she looked at it

"It looks familiar i don't know can i keep it just in case?" bill nodded Mirada smiled putting it in her purse

XxxxXxxxX

"Why are you watching that?" Miranda asked bill he shrugged it was on a news channel then suddenly the channel changed to a men in a grey suit he frowned and looked at his papers

"This is a emergency public announcement recently police have found out Sidney black has broke out of prison around two weeks ago she has a history of theft auto and murder this is a picture of what she looks like" the a picture of a girl with light and dark brown hair she had green eyes and a lip piercing Miranda raised an eyebrow frowning before turning off the T.V

"I saw that girl at the trail!" bill yelled not sure if he should b happy or scared

"Really?" Miranda said interested that a girl that broke of prison would be at the trail

"Yeah...She was in the back but ran off before i could talk to her" Miranda nodded then the power went off

"What the hell!" Miranda shrieked bill lite his lighter waving it around but dropped it hissing under his breath as the flame kissed his thumb he looked up to see the thick black maze before him he left a flash light somewhere but where? He waved his arms in front of him so he would walk into any walls the a stream of light was seen also a oh so familiar stranger

"Hey bill, Miranda" she glared at the Miranda who was on a high chair

"Sidney black long time no see" was her reply she crossed her arms

"You know her!" bill exclaimed Miranda nodded

"Look I'm not trying to cause trouble...Too late!" Miranda interrupted Sidney rolled her eyes "I just need a place to stay i got the whole city looking for me I just want to help Ashley what's going on! " Miranda shook her head jumping out of her seat

"She hurt my Tomi so she will pay the price! But she's your sister!" Sidney but in Miranda glared "No one gets away with hurting my Tomi even if she's my sister!" she finished

"What if I tried to kill Tom?" Sidney asked raising an eyebrow

* * *

**I know it's short But for having writers block for the longest time ever I'm pretty proud of my work :p **


	8. Chapter 8

Bill bit his lip crossing his arms he tried to hold in his anger Miranda stood between them glaring at Sidney who smiled in return

"Bill don't do anything she's just kidding Ashley did it"

"How can you be so sure? Were you there?" Sidney asked raising an eyebrow Miranda dug her nails in her fist Bill looked at both of the woman and backed off a bit and still glared at Sidney he played with his lighter trying to occupy his self

"No but you were at that trial the judge said Ashley is guilty That's why shes on death row" Miranda smirked she knew she was right Sidney played with her flash light

"but that judge Isn't always right people make mistakes remember two years ago?"Sidney raised an eyebrow stepping forward a bit Miranda backed off glaring

"Don't you dare tell anyone about that!" Miranda ordered pointing at her stumbling back more she held on the wall corner bill sat on a corner table near the love seat

"Why does it smell like chicken?" Sidney suddenly asked sniffing around

"That would be my burning flesh!" Bill yelled clutching his hand as if his life depended on it he fell on the love seat shaking a bit from the pain then ran to the sink putting cold water on it mumbling something about beautiful blisters Sidney gave Miranda a look

"Really these are how your friends are now?" Miranda rolled her eyes

"Would you stop asking us stuff!" she shouted punching her in the gut

Sidney gasped for air she hugged her self gasping for air she rolled to the side trying to drag herself to Miranda with one hand she fell to the ground looking at Miranda take away Bill's lighter and give him a band aid Sidney took in a breath shakily got on her two feet she ran to Miranda taking a hand full of her hair and sung her fist in to Miranda's face then walked off

"Oh yeah Bill Make sure you give Miranda her pills oh and i wasn't kidding " She laughed Miranda hid her face as bill got his lighter and gave a war cry flicking his thumb making a orange light appear and charged to Sidney who stood near the door holding on her flash light then Miranda tackled bill making them both fall to the ground Miranda lifted her head she eyes were red and puffy and a crimson liquid ran out of her nose

"I can call the cops and you'll go back to jail" Miranda choked

"Bluffing"

"Really? So if i called them right now..." Miranda grabbed bills cell phone out of his back pocket as he scrambled to his feet she jabbed her finger in the plastic devise Sidney ran out not wanting to second guess what was going on she ran to a random door knocking on it like a wood pecker

"What!" a bulk average sized man yelled Sidney flinched she took a glance at him he had short blond hair brown eyes he wore a somewhat baggy brown shirt with baggy black shorts Sidney looked around the hall way was dim from the emergency lights she looked over his shoulder a bit and just saw a hallway she could say something to get her in but there was loose ends to every plan she thought of just then police sirens were heard Miranda wasn't kidding

"Wonder what happened?" she said calmly trying to hide her trembling voice

"Yeah...Did you hear about Sidney black?" he asked her eyes shifted to the wall

"Y-yeah crazy stuff" she replied rubbing the back of her neck looked around uneasily

"Yeah i can barely sleep because what if she's here ...that and cause the sink is like a water gun something wrong with it" he said laughing a bit Sidney looked at him

"Oh yeah about that I'm sorry I'm not supposed to be talking all night with you please don't tell my boss" She said falling on her knees the man gave her a look

"What?"

"Oh I'm here for the plumbing problem a sink like a water gun you say oh nice accent" she said running of topic

"Oh okay?" he opened the door more so Sidney could walk though 'Girls are so odd' he thought shutting the door he tapped her shoulder she looked around black and white tiled floor with a window wall giving him the city skyline she nodded way better then bill's room she thought she turned around to see the man walk to another room she followed him but stopped and walked to the window she looked down and saw red and blue flashes come by she ran for the man she didn't want to be alone right now she swung the door open to see the what looked to be a kitchen soaked in water she looked at the sink and raised an eyebrow the water flowed out like a fountain she looked at the man who was staring at her chest she looked down and saw her white tank top revel her black bra she gave him a look covering up as much as she could

"Hey can i wear a shirt cause i don't feel comfortable with the whole wet white tank top thing" she laughed hugging herself tightly the man shook his head to get out of his trance and nodded and walked off Sidney scowled some help he was she thought bitterly deciding if she should turn herself in or go on with this plan a black shirt landed on her head braking her thought she smiled throwing it on

"S-Sorry I don't usually do that" he stuttered embarrassed Sidney frowned looking at him she walked up to him

"No its okay alls forgiven there's a first for everything right?" she said hugging him he blushed and walked away to the other room she heard the T.V turn on she shook her head and looked at the sink now how was she going to fix the sink she took a gum out of her pocket and chewed on it then took it out sticking it on the nozzle the water stopped she grinned proud of her work then the gum flew off and the water shot out hitting her in the face she gasped falling on her but she glared at the tube of metal then opened the cupboards underneath the sink she turned the valve but the water got worse she tried to get out but banged her head on the pipe she groaned in pain the shooting pain spread more she clutched her head looking at the floor she heard a banging on the door and muffled yells she got up wobbling a bit as the wall in front of her got black she blinked a few times then walked to the door

"...Reported sighting of...idney ...alk ...ook...seen her..." she could barely hear them over the loud rumbling in the sink she heard footsteps to the door she looked at the handle than slid to the sink she put her head on the sink like she did earlier she cringed a bit as she heard the faint chirp of the door opening

* * *

**A/N:**

**I know short chapter but on the bright side new chapter and i get out of school soon for X-mas break by the way what does the X stand for in X-mas? does it mean X-men Christmas?**

**So Instead of Santa you get wolverine it's like "Hey kid come sit on my lap so i can claw at your face" ...i just got off topic as i was writing i basically got more time to write the**** next chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:sorry about the late update how about virtual cupcakes for everyone!_(sorry that it's short i'm planing on updating every week or two weeks(i only edited it halfway because i got lazzy)_**

* * *

A brown haired girl carefully walked down the sidewalk. Her green eyes were shifty but she had a reason she was Sidney Black a wanted murder that escaped Prison. She saw a middle aged women in the familiar uniform she made a bee-line for the back alley. The cops were everywhere her mind made a vivid image of her killing Miranda and Bill. She shivered it wasn't cold it from the pain her arm was almost useless her mind went back to Miranda and bill's dead bodies. She gave a dark laugh and came to the middle of the alley. Where was she going to go? That thought didn't come to her brain when she was planning on escaping where was she going to go? She thought she could go with Miranda and Ashley but that went downhill when Ashley went to the Prison it also happened to be the one she was in. Sidney could smell the irony. She slowly made her way to the end of the alley only to be pulled back into it. she stayed silent she was faced with a man with black hair and green eyes his black hair was starting to grey and his eyes were dull but a happy glint were hidden in them. His face had premature lines he wore a black jacket and black jeans she couldn't tell from the lack of light but she could see his mouth twitch into a smirk that made her stomach start to turn.

"Hey beautiful, long times no see" his voice was low and a bit hoarse. Sidney took her hand and gave him a punch on his jaw. He stumbled back like a drunken Sidney hit him in the back of his knees so he fell to the ground. she went to walk away but stopped "Sidney it's me" she heard him say what on earth did he mean? She gave him a look then it clicked.

"Adam?"

**THTHTHTH**

She was sitting on her bed, it was barley a bed. The room was dark. She was thinking over what happened. She was put in the most heavily guarded sector in the whole prison in death row. her mind was spinning still it happened so fast. They had witnesses and evidence there was a car rental in her name an hour before it happened. Her lawyer couldn't fight that since she had no alibi nothing but her word But why death row? That's what ringed though her mind Tom didn't die just got close enough to dead. She didn't do anything horrible by the judge's words it was attempt of murder not actual murder. she had to escape like Sidney did but how? The wheels in her mind started to turn every evening they would bring her food. When she came in she saw guards with guns she couldn't get out alive if she went on ground. She could fake her death or dig a tunnel both sounded stupid though a plan was starting to form.

**THTHTHTH**

It was around half an hour since she phoned the police and five minutes since the police came and told her that they lost Sidney she slipped though her fingers again. Miranda Swan angrily sipped her water she was now disgusted of her surname swan..Her stomach turned why would she do that? Bill was at the doctors to check out his chicken scented finger all he needed was a Band-Aid but he not listing to her went anyway. Her stomach started to rumble she rolled her eyes and went to the fridge she got out some eggs and butter she turned the stove on putting on a pan she dropped some butter on it when it started to melt. She cracked the eggs she went to the couch and turned on the T.V. she was happy the power finally came on.

"Ma finger is healed!" Bill's voice rang though the room. Miranda turned to look at him Bill was dancing around the door holding up his bandaged finger. She rolled her eyes and went back to watching T.V Bill ignored her and danced around kissing his finger every now and then. The fire alarm started to cry Bill stopped dancing and grabbed Miranda's hand trying to drag her outside but she slipped out and went to the kitchen. The eggs were on fire and screamed bit she might have burned down the whole building and she was still hungry. she went to the tap and took a glass filled it with water and threw in on the fire and shrieked as the fire went bigger.

"Come Manda!" Bill yelled over the sound of the fire's cackle. He grabbed her arm again not letting it loose till they were outside. Bill doubled over panting for air. Miranda sat next to him looking at the building there was a lot of screaming. Bill rolled over so he was looking at her she looked at him too

"You...S...suck at...Cooking...w...When me and...T.T...Tom cook we don't...Burn ...A building" Miranda playfully glared and shoved his shoulder.

**THTHTHTH**

"the one and only" he said grinning he let go of her. Sidney smiled too the worst of thoughts were whiped cleam from her mind he was a cop hell he was head of the department was he here to turn her in or to help her but if he helped her and he got caught he would be ruined her head started to hurt from over thinking were was Tylenol when she needed it oh yeah she was a escaped convict she couldn't walk in a store and get pain killers mess free she slid to the ground clutching her head rubbing her temples as if her finger being jabbed into her skull would make the pain go away but it only made it worse

"heftuiadauifghcouih" she mumbled still rubbing her head Adam gave her a questioning look and bent down and tilted her head to face him Sidney shook away "headache" she whispered looking at the ground he nodded then his face went blank sidney not wanting her headach to get worse settled with he was deep in thought and she wouldn't be surprised if she was right he had a lot to think about even though she felt like she knew his answer

"get up" he said he said after a few minutes she heard the authority in his tone it was that that scared her a bit she slowly got up he knees her weakened her arm had pain dance over it she tried to use it to get up forgetting it was basically broken she hissed leaning on the stone wall she waited for Adam to give her more orders he nodded "follow me and don't ask questions I'll take you it my house but I'll have to leave for reasons you most likely know about if you see a cop let me deal with it don't run or try to hide if we ever get separated...I'm sorry but i cant go looking for you so make sure to keep a eyes out for me ready?" his voice was softer she nodded and so did he was he walked out of the ally Sidney followed him the street was dim because most of the street lamps were fading and flickered every now and then most of the stores were closed down the block she could see a corner store with white lights shining from all angles she sighed how was she going to hide from the cops her outfit was bright orange pants and a black shirt as they walked further down the block she was so deep in her thoughts she didn't see the two cop cars start to go down the block and Adam wasn't in front of her anymore she blinked snapped back into reality as she heard sirens her heart was at her throat she was about to run somewhere to break the rules that Adam set up for her Ashley needed her and some how she would help black dots started to cover her eyes but she could see the car move closer to her was she going to be caught? her heart speed up if it did anymore she would have a heart attack her knees strength to hold her up stated to decrease fast then she felt a hand on her shoulder she sighed calming down a bit her vision came back this was it she hung her head only for the unexpected to happen

**THTHTHTH**

"if i find the idiot who burned the hotel i will kill'em" said a man with a beer belly he held his fist in the air thinking that was going to show the world how mad he was Miranda squeaked hiding behind bill it wasn't his fist that made her scared but his face it showed hate and the way her four friends who sat all together nodded a women with light brown hair scolded him Miranda guessed she was his wife she looked at the hotel today wasn't her day at all the half burned hotel was just icing on the cake in her opinion everyone had to stay out side hell they might close it down to rebuild guilt was filling her stomach so much she was starting to fell sick she saw a Long haired man walk down the sidewalk with a chubby shot haired blond man Miranda grinned poking bill on the side he pointed at them bill nodded the look on his face was mixed with emotions Miranda not being able to recognize any of them shrugged and went to Georg and Gustav


End file.
